Karasu's Kid
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: Karasu has a daughter but he killed her mother, when he killed another demon. He raised his daughter by his self but when the time comes the Demons son comes to take revange for his fathers death. what will happen.


Karasu's Kid! Karasu was a demon of the worst kind. Everyone feared him or feared loving him. Everyone knew that he loves to kill the ones he loves. One person did the impossible, she loved him and cared for him. And he didn't notice or he didn't want to. He would hate to kill this girl. Well, on this day he was battling another demon and his opponent but his girl in harms way. And that was when he finally admitted that he loved this girl. But when he killed his opponent he also killed his love. Now all he has left was their child little Elisabeth (her mom named her). No one knew about her and Karasu raised her the best he could on his own. He adored her so much. He knew it was his fault that she grew up with out a mother. And he would never forgive himself for it. One day this profit came to see Karasu and told him if he didn't kill his daughter this other demon would. And he can't prevent it would be a failure. And the demon, that would killer her if he didn't, was the son of the demon, Hiei, that made Karasu kill his love. At that news Karasu was so shocked when will it happen, where will it happen. Elisabeth was very smart and love Karasu so much. She also loves to hear what her mom was like. She was very opened minded to a lot of things, she had a few close friends but she was very popular. She did a lot of volunteering work and every summer she would work as a life-guard. This never made much scene to Karasu how could this be his child he thought. But he would always remember that her mother the beautiful, loving, very lovely women she was. Karasu knew what he had to do and that was to kill his closest friend and his only family Elisabeth. He planned on what he would do and how he will kill her. He would do it on her way home from work, he would make a car crash just make it explode and then more people would die too. Others would feel his pain would suffer too. He first went to the grave yard to see his old lover's grave "Sara please forgive me. Our daughter will be with you soon." he said as he wiped away a tear. Then he thought 'wait a minute why am I crying.' a question that he could not find the answer to. He blew a kiss at Sara's grave and then took off. It was about time for Elisabeth to get off work. He fallowed her from work till she was at a red light and there were a lot of people around. Now was the time. He went to blow her up and at the last second the he closed his eyes and the light turned green and he blew the car in front of her up which made an even bigger accident. Later that night when Karasu and Elisabeth were at home. She told him the whole story. He acted as if he was shocked then promised himself that he wouldn't let what happened to Sara happen to Elisabeth. Well, that promise will never come true. The next day Hiei came over and called Karasu out early in the morning. But to Karasu's surprise Hiei already had Elisabeth. "Hiei, no need to involve her. It's me you want. Come get me and leave her alone!" Karasu tried to plead. "Karasu did you tell her how her mother died? Or about my father?" Hiei asked back to Karasu. "Hiei we don't have to end it like I did then please let the past be the past." Karasu said "Dad, why haven't you told me how mom died? How do you know hid dad? What about the past?" Elisabeth asked wondering. "oh, so I guess that's a no to my question. Well, Elisabeth let me fill you in. My father and your father were battling and my father used your mother as a shield and your father killed them both. Was there anything I left out Karasu?" Hiei grinned to see the shock on Elisabeth's face. "Oh yeah, Elisabeth you know about the car crash thing you were in yesterday? Ask your dear old daddy how that was started!" "Dad, you had something to do with that!" Elisabeth said with tears, coming down her face. "shit, Elisabeth why couldn't you die in the car, now ii have to kill you face to face. Your mother knew about the risks and I talked to her she is waiting for you. And Hiei you are like your father having to hide behind my family. What a pansy ass boy you are." Karasu said with hatred in his voice and his eyes. "Dad, I'm ready to see mom. Don't be far behind now please." Elisabeth said as she turned to Hiei and hugged Hiei and with that hug she exploded both of them. It was her first time using that kind of powers that Karasu knew of.. And Karasu heard her finally words were "I love you dad!" Karasu looked up to see that he had no family left and he didn't like to be alone. So he decided to join them while he was sleeping he sent a bomb off inside his body. And now Karasu, Sara, and Elisabeth are again on big happy family......a dead family but a happy one. And Elisabeth told Karasu that she knew he was a demon and that she was practicing a little at a time. 


End file.
